The greek Adonis and the goddess Aphrodite
by Dreamworldstorymaker- ONE-SHOT
Summary: 50 phrases writing challenge! A costume party brings two people who come from two different worlds together. With both of them refusing to tell each other the feeling they have been hiding it takes a little bit of wizard alcohol to get them admitting it all. And you don't want to be near them when everything is out in the open and they are finally figuring it all out! R
1. Chapter 1 You look like a banana

**`This is the 50 phrases writing challenge. Every chapter must have the phrase for that particular chapter in it. You can have one, several or 50 different pairings and I have chosen to do Draco/Hermione. Every phrase will be stated in my Chapter title just so it is obvious what that chapters phrase is. **

**I hope you enjoy the story as it is only a bit of fun. But please review the chapters as they will me to write more and I always like ideas and how to improve the work. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JK Rowling as she created this amazing book series that I relate to everyday, despite the annoyance from my friends. The phrases also come from L'amoureuse so I won't take any credit from them as well. **

Chapter One- You look like a banana 

"So what are we doing tonight?" Theodor asks as him and Blaise plop down on the sofa opposite me. I peal my face off of the arm rest and just look at him sleepily.

"I don't know; sleeping." I suggest before popping my head back down on the emerald green arm rest.

"Well I have the perfect idea what we are going to do tonight." Blaise announces, he pauses a moment before saying it. "There is a party going on in the Ravenclaw common room just from seventh years. It is a costume party and there will be alcohol." Both of my friends are way too excited over the prospect of dressing up.

"Pass," I comment earning a groan from both of them.

"Come on Draco; you are so boring now 'a days!" Theo whines. I flip him off not even bothering to lift my head up.

"Yeah come on dude, you really need to come out and have some fun. You have been so grumpy these days." Blaise pitches in.

"You need to get layed, that is what you bloody need! And the perfect place to do that is if we go to that party so quit you mopping and get your butt in gear." Theo grins and I just glare at him.

"I hate you guys." I half hardly tell them before stretching and cracking the bones in my back and standing up. "Fine, fine, fine I will go but what are we going to wear?" I finally ask and they both let out woops.

"That is what I like to hear." Blaise shouts and people from the common room turn to look at us. I sneer at the onlookers and they quickly avert their gazes.

"Well I am dressing as a carrot." Theo tells us and both Blaise and I just look at him like he is mad.

"Why?" I ask completely confused.

"So all the other boys can get a chance to be with the girls; I don't want the boys to be hated me because the girls are coming after me even though I don't swing that way."Theo jokes and I let out a small laugh. Theodor is gay and it is one of the many things that makes him like my brother. Being in Slytherin is harder than everyone thinks; we have to fit to all of the stereotypes even if no one believes them. Even if we want to announce something that isn't deemed acceptable then we aren't allowed; Theo ignored that helpful advice and decided that he would tell everyone he was gay in fifth year. Unfortunately his father found out and up until the day he got the dementors kiss whenever he saw his son he would beat him with whatever curse took his fancy. Blaise and I used to have to heal the bruises and cuts and internal damage without anyone else knowing in case his father found out and started beating him more.

"Like you could ever chase the girls away from us," Blaise snorts. "Well I am going as a pirate." Blaise declares.

"You two are just going to be screaming sex appeal." I snort and both of them frown.

"Well what is the mighty Malfoy going to dress up as?" Theo asks faking lack of interest.

"Adonis; in Greek Mythology he was the god of beauty and desire. So he is pretty much perfect for me." I tell them arrogantly.

"Keep dreaming Draco." Blaise chuckles. "Well if you don't mind me I am going to go to my room and do some homework. I really need to finish McGonagall's homework or she will go ape shit at me." Blaise runs up to our room and so it is just Theo and I left.

"Oh no, Pansy is coming this way; Adios Amigos." Theo dashes up to our room as well and I am clearly left to deal with Parkinson alone. Pansy has had a crush on me since we first came to Hogwarts; I don't blame her considering I am the number one bachelor this school has but it is unnerving. I am not a player like everyone wants to believe but I also do like to enjoy the look of the girls. This is then made impossible because whenever it looks like I have interest in another girl Pansy threatens them will something and they run away from me. They shouldn't be running from me; they should be running towards me. I am Draco Malfoy for goodness sakes.

"Draco," Pansy attempts to purr.

"Pansy," I reply curtly trying to come up with any excuse as to why I need to leave.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" She asks seductively running a finger up my arm, I flinch away from her.

"Yes, Blaise, Theo and I are going as a three. It is the first party of the year and we always stick together." I lie using them as an excuse to not be with her this evening. I know that it is a coward move but Pansy Parkinson brings you to that level.

"Oh, well I will meet you there then." She says rather disappointedly. I nod my head before running up the stairs to the boy's dorm. It is only Blaise, Theo and I who are now in the room. With Crab dead and Goyle in Azkaban there was only the three of us left. Many people offered to share a room with three of the most powerful Slytherins but we rejected anyone else coming into the room as we were better as just a three. When I open our dorm room Blaise is on his bed doing his homework and Theo is wearing a big yellow thing.

"You look like a banana." I verbalise as I walk over to my bed.

"I just need to change the colours and then I will look like a carrot." He explains.

"We have hours until the party." I say although it comes out as a question.

"We do but I just want to make sure it fit me okay." Theo explains again.

"He forgets that he is a wizard sometimes and doesn't realise that it only takes one spell for that to fit him." Blaise pipes up from his position on the bed.

"Shut up idiot." Theo mutters taking off the yellow thing. All three of us just lounge around the room until it is roughly time to get ready. I change my clothes into a chlamys and gladiator shoes. I was one sexy man even if I do say so myself.

"Come on boys; the girls are waiting for me." Blaise jokes and Theo walks out of his carrot suit. I can't help but laugh at his costume.

"I know I am looking gorgeous but jeez stop staring. Someone might think you are the gay boys." Theo openly grins at our frowns.

"Ready?" I ask finally.

"Ready." Both Blaise and Theo say and we walk out as a carrot, a pirate and a Greek God. A pretty normal day in Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2 Her makeover is complete

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JK Rowling as she created this amazing book series that I relate to everyday, despite the annoyance from my friends. The phrases also come from L'amoureuse so I won't take any credit from them as well. **

**Also the battle was one in the sixth year so Fred, Snape, Lupin, Tonks etc didn't die; although Dumbledore did R.I.P to the greatest wizard of all times. **

**I changed the phrase to 'Her makeover IS complete' instead of 'Her makeover WAS complete' purely so it could fit in with the tense of the story. **

Chapter Two- Her makeover was complete 

Hermione POV

Friday Evening. The one night where I put aside homework and rest; well that is only one Friday a month and today is that day. Harry and Ron think I'm crazy to only have one night to just relax but I enjoy it. I appreciate the one night that I don't have to put towards reading ahead, or doing homework or extra credit; it is just me and a quiet night in with a mystery romance tale; although I will never tell anyone that they are what I secretly read. I am Hermione Grange; the girl that every female younger than me looks up to if they want to be independent. I wonder how they would feel if I was just like everyone else and wished for my prince charming to come and rescue me from the taunting of Draco Malfoy, or the pure bloods looking down on me because I am Muggle born. I never believe that it will happen but I can always hope that he will come one day.

"Yes beat you again." Ron exclaims jumping from his position opposite Harry.

"Not like it isn't a normal occurrence." I mutter behind the pages of my book. Harry and Ron have been playing Wizard Chess since we got back from classes. They both say that when I have a night off so do they; complete and utter nonsense but I know I will never be able to get them to do their homework if I am not doing it myself.

"Ugh-I'm bored now." Harry moans and I finally remove my eyes from the book, remembering the page number and placing it on my lap.

"If you're so bored then maybe you can do some homework; this is your seventh year and you really need to buck up your ideas if you want to be successful." I try to remind him for the fifth time this week.

"Hermione, he just said he was bored that means he doesn't want to be even more bored by doing homework. Also he is Harry Potter; jobs will get thrown at him." Ron tells me like I didn't already know that. I have been the one who was going through the pros and cons of all of his job offers and which one would be best for him to take. I spent more time on that last month than I did eating.

"Fine, don't do your homework." I sigh choosing to not even bother fighting with them on it.

"Let's do something exciting tonight." Harry suddenly says.

"Ravenclaw are having a costume party tonight- we could go to that." Ron suggests and both of their eyes light up. They both look over to me to see if I am coming with them.

"No I am feeling tired and just want an early night." I lie, really only wanting to have a peaceful night.

"Hermione you are coming with us whether I have to drag you on my broomstick or not. This is you one night off and you are going to have fun!" Harry leaves no room for me to back out and I just simply nod my head before making my way up to my door room. I really wasn't lying when I said I was tired. I am truly exhausted; in my first years of Hogwarts I used to have one night off a term but now I have to have one once a month because it is so hectic. I move like a zombie up the stairs and push open my door room with my body, too tired to just push with my hands. Neither Lavender nor Parvati were in the room and for that I was grateful. Knowing them they would have been chirping away like baby birds about how 'hot' all the boys are going to look tonight. It truly confuses me how obsessed females can get when it comes to males; can they not smell the horrific smell that comes out of them sometimes. True I have grown used to it; you tend too after having the majority of your friends boys but I would never choose to forgo in a relationship if they smelt like that. I never realised how many different smells you could have and in the early years I honestly felt like puking when I came to near a boy. I was weak then but you do tend to grow used to it around.

"Oh Gosh, what am I even going to wear tonight?" I grumble out, sitting on my bed and just looking through the dorm room for any inspiration. I wasn't a very creative person anyway and then to add on the fact that my eyes were drooping shut it was never going to work. Times like these I regret having any friends, I just want to snuggle out into bed and read or sleep for a million years.

"Move it Hermione; you are going to have a good part. And I am going to make you look beautiful!" Ginny says as she forces herself into the room. Well at least I don't have to come up with any ideas.

"Seriously Gin. Can't I just stay in here or something?" I ask weakly knowing that any attempt I have will be lost on deaf ears.

"Don't be saying that stuff Hermione; you know it doesn't work with me anyway. Look the boys want you to go and I need someone to at least look after them. Hermione I will make you look really good and I promise that every girl will be jealous of you." Ginny does her puppy dog eyes and I throw my arms up in frustration.

"Fine, fine, fine, just don't expect me to be there for long." I sigh out and flop back onto my bed. Ginny sequels and comes over to hug me. "So what am I wearing?" I ask showing how I really don't want to go.

"Could you be any more exciting?" She frowns but when she sees I'm not going to answer sits on Lavenders bed and thinks. "Oh what about coming as a queen?"

"No."

"A mermaid?"

"No."

"A French maid?" I give her a horrified look. "So that's a no." She mutters. "Fine, what about being Aphrodite; that goddess woman."

"Aphrodite is the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation. I don't fit anyone of those categories." I huff out and Ginny lets out a snort.

"Hermione, Ron has been in love with you for four years; if you told him that you would agree to go out with him he would be elated. You are one of the most naturally beautiful girls in the year you just don't show it off to the world. Please do not tell me you don't think you can protect people because if it wasn't for you I am pretty sure than both Ron and Harry would be dead and the whole wizarding world would be under Voldermort's reign. I don't know what procreation means but I bet you are probably that as well." Ginny admits with a wrinkle between her two eyebrows.

"Procreation petty much means offspring." I tell her awkwardly.

"Oh, well when you are ready I bet you will have some of the best looking babies." She jokes and I let out a light laugh. "So that is the costume you are going to wear." Her voice is filled with demands and I don't bother fighting her anymore. I pull out my wand and aim it at my clothes ready to change them.

"Whoa, what do you think you are doing?" Ginny asks and I look at her oddly.

"Changing my clothes," I tell her but it sounds more like a question.

"Well don't. I am going to make you look better than ever and you will probably make it an exact copy which will not do." She pulls out her wand and makes me hand over mine. "Just let me do this one party for you and then I will leave you alone." I nod and she instructs me to do certain things, always keeping my eyes closed.

"Okay, now open." She instructs and I slowly open my eyes and find myself staring at a completely different person. I was wearing a royal blue with my cleavage showing but not too much and a slit in up the calm of my left leg. My hair has been tamed more than usual but it still curly, it is filled with pieces of ivory and a gold head chain. My makeup is naturally simple and I am glad that Ginny kept one thing similar. "Do you like?" She asks nervously.

"I love it." I tell her just staring at myself.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione you really need to go. The boys were meant to meet you 5 minutes ago." Ginny exclaims and she pushes me into a pair of gladiator shoes and a silver clutch. I walk down the steps making sure that I don't trip on my dress. When I get into the common room all of the boys are staring at me.

"Hermione?" Ron asks with his jaw open.

"Yeah it's me." I tell him walking over to my two best friends.

"Wow." Harry says.

"Double wow." Ron agrees.

"Her makeover is complete." Ginny jokes and both of the boys look over to her. "Pretty amazing huh?" They both nod their heads not able to make proper sentences. Ginny catches my eyes and mouths boys and I let out a grin.

"Come one lets go. Don't want to be late to the party." I tell them before dragging both of the boys out into the hallway of Hogwarts, ready to get this 7th year party out of the way so I can relax.

"Have fun." Ginny calls behind us and I stick my tongue out at her. I bet she really loves me going out to party. Arggg why did I agree to go to this? Both of my best friends link arms with me and I am glad that at least I don't have to face my first school party alone. I squeeze both of their hands and thank god that I have the most annoying but best friends.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review to let me know any ideas or what I have done good/bad. **

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D **


	3. Stop drooling on me You are not a dog

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JK Rowling as she created this amazing book series that I relate to everyday, despite the annoyance from my friends. The phrases also come from L'amoureuse so I won't take any credit from them as well.**

Chapter Three- Stop drooling on me. You are not a dog, the last time I checked. (Draco POV)

The party was boring. I didn't expect much different when it was being hosted by Ravenclaws' but one could still hope. My costume was beyond itchy and I was almost close enough to just through it off. The clever this to do would have been to just charm it to make it stop itching but I left it up in my room after an incident two years ago when I nearly lost it at a hellish party. Not only was this bad enough but I had Theo off flirting off with a boy from Hufflepuff, Blaise on one side of me staring gooey eyes at a random girl and Pansy on my other side trying to get me into a game of Tonsil tennis. I sit there with a frown on my face looking over at Theo; he is flirting with a Hufflepuff! A bloody Hufflepuff! I don't have anything against the house, I mean they are no threat to Slytherin, but my best friend can do so much better than a chalk face Hufflepuff. Blaise leans closer to me in order to see where this random girl went.

"Will you stop drooling on me? You are _not _a dog, the last time I checked." I fume before jumping out of my seat and stalking my way across the room over to the drinks table. Bloody Merlin I need one, I need a very strong one indeed if the night carries on like this. As my hand touches the punch bowl ladle and soft female hands wraps itself around mine. Both of our hands spring away from each other and our eyes stare at each other.

"Malfoy?" She asks and I smirk at her.

"Granger." I reply curtly. She frowns at my costume and I see that we are wearing matching costumes. "Oh I always knew that you had an obsession with me but I never realised that it was big enough that you would actually copy what I was wearing." I remark to her and am rewarded when a faint blush creeps onto her cheeks.

"Oh shove off Malfoy." She grumbles and my eyes open wide after the second retaliation she has given me since the first year; the first obviously being when she right hooked me in third year.

"So Granger finally bites back." I grin at her and she mutters something under her breath before grabbing a cup and pouring some of the punch inside it. I pass it over to her and she accepts it warily while I pour my own. She only bothers taking a sip once I have taken one.

"Well pleasure meeting you again but your pug girlfriend is glaring at me and Harry will probably be wondering where I am." She turns around but I catch her wrist before she can move that far away from me. "What?" She asks eyeing my hand locked around hers. I remove it quickly and cough nervously.

"Pug girlfriend? Quite clever really, although I imagine with the brightest wizard of our age it is a lacking nickname. But please do inform the rest of your pathetic house that Parkinson really is _not _my girlfriend, I am sure you are elated by that news." I smirk at her and she braces her shoulder back, making her look bigger than her usual small, hunched back frame.

"I think you really need to tell your girlfriend that you aren't exclusive, although I don't doubt that when you get bored you will still use her. For someone who always goes on about how clever he is, you really aren't. Telling a girl you don't like her and then having sex with her when you get frustrated isn't really giving her the message that you want. It would probably be better if you slept with multiple girls, that way none of them would think that they owned you in any way. However, I doubt you could even find anyone apart from Parkinson that would actually sleep with you, especially when you are such an enquired taste." Her last two words were added with a wrinkle of the nose and I frown down at her. It is common knowledge that I am one of the most popular bachelors in Hogwarts and any of the girls claw to get a part of me, even with the disgrace of a father I have.

"Like you haven't ever fantasised being in bed with me Granger." I retaliate and she makes an offended noise.

"Please Malfoy; don't try to insult me." I let out a light laugh and we both stop instantly.

"Did you just laugh?" She asks almost confused. I chuckle nervously before realising that I am a Malfoy and we never get tongue tied.

"Merlin's beard no! Why would I laugh at something that you said? Granger you are bellow my standards and I can't even believe I am talking to you." I turn swiftly on the ball of my right foot but her voice showing determination but still cracking from my words stopped me to make me think.

"Times have moved on now Draco. You really need to stop living in the past and just accept that you might be a pure blood but that really means nothing when you were the people we were all fighting against. I know that you aren't always so mean so stop trying to be because it must be hard to do it 24/7. No one cares what you are anymore Draco, we are all wizards and witches fighting to try and keep the peace." I turn my neck so I can just see her face and there isn't any malicious bites in her voice, infect it was the softest I had heard her speak. I paused for a moment before nodding my head and calling over my shoulder.

"Maybe your right... Hermione." I add as an afterthought as she used my first name so I thought I should do the same. She was right though, as much as I didn't let people see I knew that the way others were treated as wrong I couldn't do anything about it. I was a Malfoy and I was one of the most expected to keep up family traditions. I wasn't like Potter who was destined to defy the rules or Hermione who didn't know how wizard life worked and so just had to be judged from what she did in school. I was a spoilt child and when I was younger I thought my dad was right about everything. Of course later down the line I realised that he was in fact incorrect about everything but that didn't matter because by the time I realised that I didn't agree with what her was say it was too late for people to change their opinions of me. The worst part was is that I wished I had the normal life that the golden trio had. I admit their life must have been fucking hard but it would have been easier than having no one to trust, a family of high class sobs and secrets and past that people judged you on. It was almost easier to start off as being as Hermione because then I wouldn't be judged by the past decisions that my stupid family have made in the last century or two. Of course I know all about these mistakes as father used to be proud of the things that the Malfoys have previously accomplished- he still is proud but is just less vocal about it. Even with the war over I still didn't get the chance to show everyone that I was different. It didn't affect me that must because I knew the people that meant most to me were the ones that believed in me. I had my two brothers, Theo and Blaise, my mother and now I guess Hermione. Halfway back to where Blaise and Pansy were I turned around to see that she was watching me walking, I could see that she tried to look away quickly but I still caught her in the act. I looked back towards my seat to just see Pansy sitting there waiting for me to return, with no Blaise in sight. I make a rash decision and before I was even thinking about what was happening I was making my way back to where Hermione was standing. As I get close to her I can tell that she is looking around nervously.

"Would you like to dance?" I find myself asking and realising that I really do want her to say yes. After a few tense seconds she nods her head timidly and we both make our way onto the dancing floor where everyone just stops and stares at the Gryffindor princess and the Slytherin prince dancing to a sound without any awkwardness or kill glares at each other. Maybe this really was a new change in the era of no Tom Riddle or death eaters. Good riddance evil family. She places her head on my chest and my chin presses lightly on the crown of her head, smoothing down the nutmeg brown hair that had been in my hidden fantasies for the last couple of years. Naturally no one else knew about this or else it was bound not to be a secret but oddly enough the idea of me finding her attractive didn't scare me anymore, in fact it made me even more excited to finally show that I could do what I want and that I really have changed. No matter what anyone's opinions of me were, I had defiantly changes over the years and the boy who used to suck up to being his father's spitting image had grown old and bored. I was a new breed of Malfoy and I was the one who would be helping changing the wizarding community anyway I can. I was Draco Malfoy and I was going to make a difference.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry if this is still a little bit boring, I just wanted to show you feelings and thoughts that Draco had. Next up will be Hermione's POV, although I don't know when it will be up because this is last week of school and I am going on holiday straight away so I might not be able to upload on holiday. As always reviews and pms are always appreciated so please do send me a quick message and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Also just a quick message to say that f any of you have pottermore then add me: Questcharm9550. Chamber of secrets is now open (eeeepppp!)**

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	4. It's dark out and We are wearing

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JK Rowling as she created this amazing book series that I relate to everyday, despite the annoyance from my friends. The phrases also come from L'amoureuse so I won't take any credit from them as well.**

Chapter Four- 'It's dark out and... We are wearing sunglasses. Care to explain?'

I, Hermione Jean Granger, am dancing with Draco Malfoy, boy who has tormented me since first year. I really do question my sanity sometimes. Why am I even in this position right not? Why the hell didn't I just say no to him? _Because you have dreamed about this since forever, _a little voice reminds me and I curse my stupid teenage crush on the blond Slytherin. I was meant to be the cleverest witch of our age and I was dancing with the most eligible bachelor in the year, someone could easily tell me that I am messing with cobwebs that need to be left alone. And frankly I very much agreed with them. I honestly would never think that I would be dancing with Draco Malfoy, let alone having my head resting on his chest. It was just that he was so... safe? I found myself, oddly, feeling calm about everything that has been pressurising me the last couple of weeks and it just lifting off my shoulders into the surrounding misty air. This was weird and the eyes that were watching us was unnerving but I kept myself hidden in his chest and close my eyes pretending that no one is watching us magically appearing popcorn to watch this unimaginable thing happen.

"Hermione?" Draco whispers and I can barely feel his chin move on my head so I'm guessing he is trying to not let anyone see what he is saying.

"Mmm?" I respond lazily, content to just shuffle my feet on the dance floor.

"I think that we are going to be the main talk of the school tomorrow." He tells me and I can practically feel the smirk on his lips.

"Well I can always tell them that I was blackmailed into doing this." I counter weakly, not even bothering to put up a fight while in his arms.

"And I will just tell them that you have finally fallen for my unbelievable sexy ways." I let out a laugh and look up to see a twinkle in his eyes also.

"You are such a numpty," I grin up at him, lightly slapping his arm.

"Would you like to go outside? Even this is just a little bit too much attention for me." I chuckle and loop my arm through his while walking outside and into the deserted halls. I finally let out a relieved breath when I find no one around and tug him up the stairs that lead to the astronomy tower. "Where are we going?" He asks after a couple of minutes of silence.

"My favourite place inside Hogwarts." I answer simply and he lets it go just waiting until we get there. I push open the door to the classroom and make my way through a secret tunnel that I found due to a little snooping on the marauders map one time. I never told anyone about this place and Harry and Ron were too busy to look at this tiny tunnel that led to a little crescent chapped window, viewing the lake that went through a tough a time as Hogwarts itself. I got down on my hands and shins and shuffled into the small room. Draco followed without any complaint which was rather surprising.

"What is this place?" He whispers, feeling the need that I do to keep everything as quiet and peaceful as possible.

"I'm not really sure, I think it used to be a stock room where they kept equipment but something happened to it in the 15th century when they had some unruly students that didn't like the subject that used to be taught in the astronomy tower. I never understood why they didn't build it back up but I am quite happy for them to have left it because I come here when I just need to be by my side. No one comes here apart from me either. I guess it is hard to spot and so I keep the blanket and a couple of photos of my family here because it is nice to just have a space almost like my sitting room at home. I like to read around here as well, the scenery is so beautiful that I can relax a lot more than in the common room or the library." I explain realising that if I was speaking to Harry or Ron then they would have commented on how boring my paragraph just was.

"Wow, never knew that. I didn't read that in Hogwarts: A History." He comments and I just gape at him in shock. Draco has read the book that I have been teased about since forever.

"You've read it?" I ask dumbly and a faint blush rises on his cheeks.

"Yes, I was really excited when I got my letter of acceptance that I ended up reading it straight away so I could know everything that I didn't already know. I was excited to leave my father and just be free to make my own way through school. The book made me feel like I had already had an insight to the school before actually going there." He explains and I just nod my head.

"Same here, I finally had a place that I belonged and I wanted to soak in as much information about my new home as much as possible." We both just look at each other with new eyes at the admissions that we both had just made to each other. I cough nervously before I look down at the pair of brown sunglasses that were lying down beside the window ledge. "Put these on." I instruct before putting my own on. He looks at me oddly before placing them on like it could blow him on and just looks at me waiting for further instructions.

"So, it's dark out and... We are wearing sunglasses. Care to explain?" He sounds wary and I can't help but chuckle.

"Not real sunglasses, they extend how far you can see and the clarity is a lot better." I explain before pointing between a brake between the hills across on the other side of the lake. "See over there, if you look just above the break between the hills you can see two things flying; well one of them is Fawkes and the other is his lady friend, Ignis- it means fire in Latin. What many wizards don't know and it isn't in the books is that because Phoenixes have such long lives and don't practically like the company of witches and wizards they usually have a mate which they will then spend the rest of their lives with. Phoenixes are very territorial with their mate which is why that very few people actually know about them. I personally only know because when Dumbledore found Fakes with Ignis after 36years of searching for her that he was over the moon. He was so excited that he had to tell someone and he knew that I was the only one who would be as pleased by it as he was. Many people have tried to go in search for many more Phoenix secrets like mating but none have yet to return as Phoenixes can tell when their mate will be in danger and will do whatever they can to try and stop that from happening." I explain just watching the two love birds completely in their element.

"Which one is which?" Draco asks almost entranced. I look over to him and he is staring at them as intently as I was just a few seconds ago.

"The larger one is Fawkes; males are generally half a metre bigger in wing span. Ignis is the smaller one although she is carrying their child and so her stomach area looks larger as she is close to birth, just another month and she will be ready to pop, that is why she is flying closer to the ground, if there is danger in the skies then she can fly down to safety." I explain just staring at what I had once hoped to have with another human. The fairytale ending that only seemed to be told in books about the girls who you could find one way to relate to.

"They look like they are in love; is that a weird thing to say?" He is looking at me like he actually cares about my opinion. His eyes just bore into my face and it starts to make me realise that I am in a place than no one knows about with a boy that has tormented me since I entered the wizarding community. I remove my eyes from his and direct them over to our topic of conversation.

"No, it isn't weird. Fawkes and Ignis are made for each other and are compatible in every way in order for them to complete their life with each other and not ever think about leaving the other. The closest thing we humans have is sole mates, but the bond of a 'soul mate' is nothing compared to being a phoenix mate. "It is rather odd though because a phoenix has one mate and one owner that is the only person they will ever truly trust unless a person is their mate's owner or their owners mate. The flattering thing is that they chose you; you can't choose them because they can become easily vicious if they feel like you are attacking either them or their mate.

"When Dumbledore died all Fawkes would do was sing about his sorrows, Ignis and myself were extremely worried about what the poor boy was doing to himself. He wasn't eating or taking the usual trips around Hogwarts that could protect himself or Ignis. He was turning crazy after the knowledge that Dumbledore had died. No one really understood why Fawkes did this apart from me. Fawkes and Dumbledore both relied on each other for comfort and for company considering Dumbledore never found a partner and Fawkes was still searching for his mate. They grew a bond that is grater that most other bonds between owner and phoenix. So when Dumbledore died Fawkes was upset and there was nothing that we could do but watch him go crazy. I overheard one day someone talking about how we were going to have to put him down if he carried on this way. I finally intervened knowing that Fawkes dying was one of the last things Dumbledore wanted. I went down to where I was once shown where their nest was and brought food with me, the treats that Dumbledore used to give him, as a peace offering to show that I meant no harm. Both birds were startled by human contact and went on the defence at first. I tried to remember everything that Dumbledore had taught me about how to calm a phoenix. Unfortunately is pretty much all went out of my head when I was in true danger and I ended up looking Ignis in the eyes. Her eyes somehow recognised me and she walked closer to me as if in question about who I was and what I was doing. I pushed out my hand and she petted herself against it. I don't really know how I knew but I did; I knew that I was the owner of the beautiful creature and I was the one who was going to be looking after the two mates. I managed to get Fawkes back on track and he has saved from death. You are the first person other than myself, of course, to know about my ownership because it is something that is best not to brag about. They are both under my care and I am looking forward to the new addition when I can learn about how they interact with their children. The only shame of it all is the fact that Dumbledore was never able to know about the pregnancy or will be able to see the new phoenix baby." I stare out at the two birds that have been the only two things that have kept me in the wizarding world over the last couple of months. I might seem strong on the outside but on the inside I always wanted to just go back home and try to find my parents. Many a times I had come close to just packing my trunk and leaving but Ignis had managed to find me when I was alone as stop me from leaving. She has, strangely, become my rock over the last couple of months although I will never admit it to other people. Hermione Granger wasn't the touch cookie that everyone thought she once was. She was in fact just a broken young adult who needed her mother's care or just someone who could see her pain and hurt and accept her for what she was.

What I needed was a phoenix mate but in a human body. _Yeah, like I am ever going to find one of those. _I think bitterly before curling myself into my chest and stare out of the old window and into the bodies of my saving angels.

**A/N: I managed to get this out before going on holiday (that is tomorrow). Someone asked why I was still at school now and that is because when you are in a secondary school (middle/ high school) and are living in England then you finish sometimes around this week. **

**So onto the story, I wasn't sure whether or not I have posted where this story is starting from but I will tell you know. So this is after the war and everyone is going back to the previous year, so Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry etc are all in year 7 and Ginny is in year 6 etc. Everything had happened apart from Fred dying because I honestly could never cope truly with him dying (my granny once had a twin and she died when she was 4... my granny has never felt whole since and so I can relate too how George would have felt IF his twin had died). **

**Hope you liked the chapter and I really would like you to just tell me what you have thought of the story so far because it would be interesting to know. I know this is a lot slower pace than the rest of the three chapters but I just want to show that there is actually emotional damage from the war and we will be seeing more of it in the next chapter. **

**I don't know when I will be able to upload the next chapter but I will try as quick as possible. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	5. All I want is one more chance to be

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JK Rowling as she created this amazing book series that I relate to everyday, despite the annoyance from my friends. The phrases also come from L'amoureuse so I won't take any credit from them as well.**

* * *

Chapter Five- 'All I want is one more chance to be young and wild and free.'

Hermione's body language had changed almost instantly since her making her way from the dance, to watching the birds soar in the sky, to finally admitting something that I am guessing she has found hard to get off her chest. I wasn't good with this sort of thing. Being a Malfoy tended to mean that we avoided all type of emotion which meant that I didn't understand how to make sure she is alright. I guess I could do that whole 'it will be alright' bull crap but who am I kidding? She is the smartest witch of our age and I know she could easily see through a lie that is used too much in this day and age. I didn't want to wrap myself around her and comfort her that way because after our track record it would just fell way too forced. So I sat there just staring out of the window, looking at the two birds that have captivated my attention for the last ten minutes. I try to muster up the courage of giving her some words of encouragement.

"I regret almost killing Dumbledore." I blurt out and my eyes go wide because that is something that I have never told anyone and will not help Hermione in the slightest. She slowly moves her head so our eyes are staring into each other and she almost looks confused but the admission that I had just made. It definitely was strange that I would admit something like this to her when we have hated each other for over 7 years.

"It's not your fault that Dumbledore died, or that you were forced to attempt to kill him. It is all Voldemort's fault that you were forced into it and I know you probably don't want to hear it but in some part it is your fathers fault as well for giving into him easily. You shouldn't blame yourself for almost killing him because it was your family's life or Dumbledore and he would have always wanted your life to be saved above his own. What I am about to tell you is no lie and hardly anyone knows about it either. Snape was a spy for the order of the phoenix, and when Snape found out about your mission he went straight to Dumbledore to tell him the news. Dumbledore made Snape promise to kill him instead of you having to do it, so whether or not you wanted to kill him it would never have happened because Snape was actually that one that was always going to kill him.

"Voldemort was one of the most powerful wizards that have come onto this planet and no matter what you could have done you never would have been able to defeat him and I would say on behalf of all of the itches and wizards our age, no matter how stubborn they are, they would have all made the same decision as you did in order to keep themselves alive." She was right, or course. I guess Hermione was always right, I came to realise soon after joining that death eaters that my father as spineless and that Voldemort was to powerful to fight against. Everything that Death Eaters stood for as a joke considering their leader, Voldemort, was a complete phoney and all contradicted each belief that they had.

It did make me feel better though that I never would have had to kill Dumbledore. Many of the other death eaters used to jeer at me in my own home, calling Malfoys weak and easy. Their words didn't affect me that much it was just that I knew that we were weak in giving into Voldemort instead of fighting for something that was right. Snape was always my favourite teacher because we were going through the same thing but I didn't know it. I almost wish that he had been my father instead of my actual one because then I wouldn't have had to deal with all the messed up pure blood things. My father wasn't the worst though. Theo had to deal with the worst considering Mr Nott would do anything to get in the good books of Voldemort and wanted his son to become just like him one day. I probably would have had to go through the same things if it wasn't for the fact that my mother was very protective of me and the punishments that I got. Of course I still got curses thrown at me or an occasional whip or no food but it wasn't as bad as I could get. Although mother was the perfect pureblood wife she was stronger, magically, than my father. She never told anyone this or showed them but my father and I had seen her deflect the curses that he had put on me. Mother never told anyone else because she was extremely smart and realised that if she as seen as powerful then Voldemort would want to keep her in his close circle and that wouldn't be good for her. She was on the side of Voldemort for safety and because even though she was stronger and more powerful than father she was still his. Pure blood males owned their wives. They are the men of the house which meant that they had complete control over what happens. Usually there was a contract signed by the wife's father to show that he agreed to let his child be a part of the other family and is now controlled by her future husband. Fortunately, for mother and I, mother read through the papers and tweaked some of the negotiations without either of the other males noticing. It wasn't a secret to know that all of the contracts were on the same lines and eventually no one bothered making new contracts and just stuck with the ones that worked. Because mother changed one that had been used by the Blacks and Malfoys for centauries no one even looked through it before signing. Therefore, she was able to add or take away some of the things that would keep her bound to father or to bow down to everything that he says. It has helped us with multiple things like him using curses on both of us, ordering mother to do things that no man should ever force a woman to do, stopping mother from going out to meet other people and many other things that other married pure blood witches have to surrender to. Blaise often would comment on how thankful he was for his mother's bad luck in her husband's mysterious deaths.

"Draco, times have changed and people will be ready to forgive you if you just agree that you have done wrong and are willing to change. Even us, just using each other's first names are telling everyone that the war is being put behind us and that we are ready to put on a new front in order to start fresh. By still carrying on the way that we were before the war is pretty much letting Tom Riddle win. Sure he wanted pure bloods to rule the wizarding and muggle world but he wanted segregation and by all of us carrying on our way in separation we are giving him half of his wish." She made sense. No wonder she was the brains when she came up with ideas that no one else had thought of before. Most pure bloods now saw the errors of Voldemort and were trying to find a way for people to forgive them but without it seeming like they were just simply saying the words instead of meaning them. A lot of us have had a hard time adjusting to the new social order because once you believe a certain view for over 17years of your life you tend to act that way, even if you are not 100% sure that it is the right way to believe. We all realised that he was wrong but changing ways was a hard thing to do anyway but add on the fact that people can think we are just being fake then it really doesn't work.

"I think we might need your help if we are going to get the rest of the population to trust us and to be able to work together." I explain slowly.

"I know Draco. I'm thinking I just need to talk to Ginny and Harry to help me get Ron on side. Luna and Neville will want to help as well. That means that we have 6 from the 'good side' who don't want the war to always have the dividing effect. What about from your lot?" She asks and it's as if her earlier behaviour was nothing and now it is down to business.

"Theo and Blaise have been gunning for it a long time so especially them. Daphne Greengrass has been waiting for ages to finally get out of the typical Slytherin air. I can only give you four but we are four of the most powerful and there will be many others who after seeing us stand up for unity they will do the same. We are proud people and when they know that defying what we have been taught is a good thing to be proud of they will come flocking to it; like moths to a flame." I end with something that usually just stays in my head but Hermione has made pretty much every thought in my head come out of it.

"Okay, well you get them together by tomorrow and I will get mine together as well. Meet here at 6 o'clock; just before dinner and then we can all walk in together if it all goes to plan." She arranges and I just nod my head. Once we finish arranging that we both just stare back out at the two birds.

"We are doing something right Draco. It should have been done a long time ago and just by you helping it will make people realise you really do want to change." She congratulates me in a weird way and I just look at her. I mean I truly looked at her. Her unruly, boring brown hair that she used to have had changed over the last 8years. What once used to be just plain brown is now a light chestnut colour that has a special shine to it. Instead of a range of uncontrollable locks she has soft curls that fall loosely. I have no doubt that her curls have been made from the end of her wand and not natural but it is only by experience that I would have known that. The eyes that you don't often see because they are usually cast downwards on a book are a sort of coffee bean colour that has just specs of lighter and darker shades. Her figure had defiantly improved over the years but I guess when you are running away from danger you tend to keep fit. If you saw her now you wouldn't think she was the smartest witch of her age; you would think she was a small vixen that could eat you and spit you out all in seconds. I honestly don't understand how she hasn't had a boyfriend yet. I guess that could have been because she was the brains of the golden trio. While scar face had to deal with the pains and the threats and Ron had to deal with when he was going to be called on she was the one who probably did all the research and helped them with everything else. She was probably so busy that she didn't have any time for date and behave like a normal teenager.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question and promise you won't get annoyed at me?" I ask carefully.

"Sure." She replies and looks at me in question.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend? Why haven't you ever had a boyfriend?" I then ask.

"That's two questions... but I guess I will answer them both considering they lead into each other. How do I word this?" She pauses for a moment and I really understand that she doesn't care who you are she just wants to give you an honest answer. "I don't, nor have I ever had a proper boyfriend, because of a few reasons. First, obviously being that I felt I was too young. One of my cousins had a baby when she was 15 about 5years ago. She basically destroyed her education because she really could not juggle have the child and the baby. Before then I wasn't interested in boys, more than just friendship anyway. I have my whole life to find love but this is my time to get my life sorted and have a foundation in the wizarding world. I want to make a difference someway and I believe I should have an education to do that. Relationships are too much drama and I have watched from Ron getting with Lavender to Ginny and Harry trying to battle their love and a war. I knew that I wouldn't have been able to cope with that so I didn't try to get involved in love interests. Harry and Ron are like my brothers and for the most part they are all I need close to me.

"Second reason would be because of the war. Voldemort was a major part of my Hogwarts time and I have probably spent more time battling against him than you have seen him. Harry and Ron can be clever at times but I very much was the brains of the group. I helped with clues, homework and just keeping both of them alive. I spent and still do spend a lot of times with those boys and I know a boyfriend would get jealous of the relationship. I couldn't live my life not having the same type of communion that I do with Harry and Ron. We have been through too many moments in our lives to not have a fierce friendship. I guess I just hope that someone will see and understand that.

"Third, I know that I would never get a boy who would understand me. I guess it is pretty obvious to guess that I am a nerd but sometimes Harry and Ron find it hard to understand me at some points. I know I am tough to handle and I would rather not spend my time waiting for Mr. Right instead of getting on with my life and waiting for him to tell me that he likes me. I am passionate about things that most people aren't. I spend more time in the library than anyone else. I have beliefs that most disagree with. I have a mean right hook." I chuckle at that one. "I live for always doing something and contributing to the greater good. I would prefer to be dressed and ready for action rather than dressed and ready for a romantic evening. I am not a girl boys go for and I have been told that sometimes I can look rather intimidating because I am so sure of everything I do. Truth is, is that if I got to redo it I wouldn't change a thing but I don't always feel confident in what I do. I feel that some of the things I am passionate in I should not be because no one else is that bothered. I feel I sometimes rely too much on information and let my life pass me by. I wouldn't change a thing about me but there are many things that I am insecure about that makes me look intimidating.

"All I want is one more chance to be young and wild and free. I want to be able to experience something that every other teenager as took for granted a pretend that half the shit that has happened in the last 8 years didn't exist. I have too strong beliefs for a guy and I guess it might be hard for some men to cope with me." She tells all this too me quietly. I can tell she has thought about this question a lot. I don't think she cares much during the day that she doesn't have a man love her like others do. She excepts it and moves on. But when she goes to bed, I think she wishes she had a man that will keep her warm. A man that will tell her the war was a distant memory and none of that matters because it is in the past. I bet she wants a man who is just as intelligent as her and is someone that wont roll over for her. Hermione needs someone who will challenge her and I think that even if boys in our year did ask her out I think she would have told them no because they wouldn't be something that would interest her. She was a fiercely independent woman and she would need someone that could be the sweetest man but would also challenge her when it called for it.

"You will find him someday Hermione. Maybe not soon but if any woman deserves someone it is you. I know everyone thinks Harry is the boy that saved us all but I know that he never would have been able to do it without you. I finally realise that you are one of the most genuine people I have ever met and believe in things many would give up in. You will find your perfect man and you better believe that there will be many boys queuing up for that role but also many people queuing up, ready to defend your corner if they don't think that person is right for you. You have probably had a horrible seven years with the Voldemort battle and with the Slytherin taunts but I promise that if I see it I will make it stop and you better believe from this day on that if you have a problem and you want me to sort it I will. You Gryffindor' might be known for being loyal but Slytherins are just as loyal, but we don't often show it unless you are a Slytherin. I give you my word, which is everything I can give you, that I will turn you impression around of me and I will show everyone else that I have changed. From this day on, whether you like it or not, we are going to change people's perceptions and you are my friend.

"You better be ready for this bumpy ride for change because I am not letting you out of it without both of us coming out at the end thinking we have finally done it." I promise her and we both share a grin before turning back towards the flying love birds in the dark, navy blue sky. I didn't know what was going to happen, what the outcome was going to be, or who I would be friends with in the next couple of months. All I knew was that I was ready to show the world I have changed and have one hell of an adventure on the way.

I was Draco Malfoy and I was going to finally show people that being a Malfoy is something to be proud of, not because I am a pureblood but because I am a true and honest person. My ancestors will be kicking in their graves over the choices I will make but it will just make it all the more fun. I was destroying the Malfoy name and making it into something that _I _will make sure will never be destroyed.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked the chapter and I am sorry that it took so long to post. I have been having troubles with my 'M' button due to the fact that my dog trod on it and it is now half on/half off; which is incredibly annoying. I am sorry that it took so long to post this. Main reason is holidays and I have also been writing another chapter for another story which is a lot longer than this one so this kind of got pushed over. Please review and maybe I will update soon?**

**As always thank you for reading,**

**Dreamworldstorymaker :D **


	6. Some people say such evil things

Disclaimer: All rights go to JK Rowling as she created this amazing book series that I relate to everyday, despite the annoyance from my friends. The phrases also come from L'amoureuse so I won't take any credit from them as well.

Chapter 6- 'Some people say such evil things.'

I whisper the password to the Gryffindor common room door. The fat lady gives me a disappointed look but still let me in. It was early in the morning and incredibly late to be getting back from a party. 5 o'clock in the morning, the time where you can see the sun just peeking through the gray clouds are brighten up an already incredible day. Over my life I have only ever seen it a handful of times as I am obviously always sleeping at this time of day. However, the other times that I have seen it seem oddly not as powerful as seeing it this morning. Draco and I just sat down, side by side, watching it rise into the sky and sometimes making small comments about particular things that we had thought of at that moment. Other than us talking it was silent between us and the world. Everyone was far away from us and no one had woken up properly. I found it nice being with Draco last night. I am still actually finding myself right now smiling at what happened between us and no way am I regretting our time together yet. Of course that might be because I have yet to sleep and my lack of sleep might be messing with my mind. I'm hoping that that isn't the case because I actually want to stop the feud and the two of us can do that. Right now though I am pretty sure that the only reason that I am okay with what has happened between the two of us early this morning and the prospect of talking to Ron and Harry about Draco and I is because the rational side of my brain switched off hours ago and isn't waking up until I get some much needed rest.

My legs trudge out the stair slowly and as I walk up all my mind can think about is how this was going to kill my homework schedule. But with my foggy brain I couldn't mind a part of me that practically cared. Yes, you heard correctly, Hermione Jean Granger found herself not bothered with worrying about anything related to do with school. And what did it take for my worries about the future to just vanish out the window for a few hours? Well, it was a rather, unexpected but pleasuring, presentable Draco Malfoy; and that is something that in my whole 8 years of knowing him would or could have imagined myself saying or even _thinking _it. I guess though that I would never have imagined that I could be part of a golden trio and defeat the darkest wizard that has ever lived. I wasn't the most creative person but I doubt even a muggle with the world's biggest imagination could wrap their head around what I have gone through over the last 8 years. With what has happened you would think that I shouldn't be surprised that Draco was a nice person. You would think that nothing surprises me anymore but yet here I am, on the stairs of a wizarding common room, thinking that I am indeed surprised. And for once it is not a bad surprise. My surprise wasn't because there are wizards in this world that get a kick out of killing people like my family, or that a person almost like my own brother has been wanted dead since before he was born, or that a lot of people that I have grown to care about have wound up dead because of one man and his messed up ways. I was happy that I had been surprised. I _am_happy that he wants to prove to the world that he is nothing like his father. I am happy that I get to go along with the journey when I know he has the strength and the determination to do it alone.

I would think about how grateful I am that he let me do this with him later, first I need to figure out the most important thing with this whole ideal; telling the boys about it! How am I even meant to tell Harry and Ron that I left the party with our worst enemy since first year and then spent the whole night talking to him in a secluded space alone? I don't even need to know that two of them that well to know that Harry will be upset with the news while Ron will be ranting about my stupidity. The conversation was going to be rather unpleasant and I defiantly needed sleep to tackle it. I open the door to my dorm room and lay flat on the bed, barely pulling up the covers before sleep consumed my whole body.

My first sounds when I finally gain consciousness after the deep sleep is the mindless chatter of Lavender and Parvati. They are talking about how Fay (a girl in my door room) has not returned and they are gossiping about who she did the 'deed' with last night. What they are talking about makes me a little happy about the fact that I came home before they woke up or else they would have been doing the same gossip but probably so much worse because of the fact that I am Hermione Granger and I am expected to be a prude. I mean I am kind of am a prude in the fact that I have only ever kissed one person but it is because I have felt over the last few years that there has been way more important stuff happening than intimacy.

I finally open my eyes and groan when the powerful sun rays hit my eye balls at a not so pleasant time when I feel like I have only slept for 15 minutes. When I am finally able to see again I look at the clock on my bedside table and see that it is only 8 o'clock. Usually I would be panicking a little at the fact that I have woken up late but the thought of only 3 hours sleep was the more daunting out of the two realisations. 3 hours is definitely not enough sleep for a girl who is just about to confront her two overprotecting best friends about spending that night with their worst enemy that they have all made a pact on forever hating.

"And I thought that detention was the worst thing to happen." I grumbled under my breath so no one could hear me. I decide that the sooner I get the job of my best friends out of the way then I can look forward to the rest of the day and carry on with the revision that I should have done last night but didn't because of the fact that I was dragged to a party. Lavender, Parvati and I exchange a quick smile and hello before I look the door into our bathroom and start getting ready for the day. I run a shower, washing myself off from the dance, I then brush my teeth; comb my hair and then putting on a fresh change of clothes. I then go back out of the room and I walk down the stairs and head to the great hall. I don't bother looking for them in the Gryffindor common room because at this time on a Saturday morning breakfast will be the only place that they are.

Walking down the stairs I start to get nervous. Well more nervous than I already was. I know that it is silly to be nervous about this when I was facing a scary situation like the war but I have always had Harry and Ron there and I am about to tell them that I am going against us for once. I want them to understand where I am coming from. I don't want an argument with either of them, even if I am ready for one. I just want them to simply listen to what I have to say, agree with it and then we can go onto planning what we are doing to help the whole situation of uniting all the houses.

I walk through the big double doors of the great hall and my eyes instantly go to the blonde haired Slytherin who was now staring at me. We both give each other nods to still show that we are both in the same thinking pattern as last night before my eyes then go to my two best friends. Although, whether they will still call me their best friend in 5 minutes is still in question.

"Come on Hermione, you can do this." I encourage myself before taking the steps towards where they are sitting. They are sat side by side and I manage to slip in front of them without them noticing.

"Harry, Ron; I need to talk to you." I tell them both clearly and they stop shovelling food into their mouth and look up at me.

"You okay Hermione, you look a little ill." Harry asks with a frown on his face.

"I'm fine Harry. What I am going to tell you I need you to listen to carefully and not just go shouting. What I'm going to say is going to be surprising and you might not want to listen but I just need you to." They both nod their heads and I take a big breath before telling them the news.

"Last night at the party I bumped into Draco." I announce to them and I can already see their faces go harder. "Nothing bad happened; in fact he was rather charming." Their faces seem to tense even more. "Guys, don't be like that! We simply started talking and he asked me to dance and I accepted." I tell them and before I can carry on Ron is red in the face and has jumped out of his seat.

"He asked you to dance and you accepted?" Ron exclaims and people near us plus Draco are all staring at the confrontation.

"Yes Ronald that is what happened. Now sit down before you make a fool of yourself." I hiss at him and he sits back down. "Now, the song finished and we went outside to get some peace and quiet. He showed me a secret location and we started talking about the divide between everyone and how we want to change it." Ron scoffs and Harry doesn't like the idea much more.

"You aren't listening to me! You are both blinded by the fact that I was talking to him. What I am trying to tell you is that by us ignoring the Slytherin's they are going to be separating themselves more and more from other houses and we can't let that happen. A war has just happened. A war! The war was basically Slytherin's vs. everyone else and I will be damned after fighting for a long time if I will be part in making history repeat itself.

"Now, I am going to be working with Draco about making sure this doesn't happen and I don't care if you are with me or against me. I am going to be giving it my all every step of the way to make sure that another war is happening in my lifetime and I want to make Hogwarts a better place." I finally pause for breath and wait for them to say something.

"That is the most..." Ron starts and then stops before carrying on. "Stupidest thing I have ever heard! You've gone and done it Hermione! You have fallen for his looks and want to do anything to be with him. Well guess what, you are a muggle and he will never like you." She whispers to me and I just sit there like he has stunned me; because he has. Not physically but metaphorically. His words split me down the middle because I know Ron has a harsh tongue but I never thought he would ever say that to me. Ron storms out of the hall and everyone looks between us and the now empty door. I hear close whispers around us.

"What happened there?"

"Did you hear what he said?"

"Some people say such evil things."

None of the comments matter though. I stare at Harry to see what his decision is.

"I'm sorry Hermione; I better go check on him." Harry tells me sheepishly before running out after Ron. I was left alone. It was the one thing I didn't want to happen and it did. Harry and Ron not agreeing with me didn't make me less willing to make the change. In fact it only increased my will because what Ron was doing was showing that we needed it more than ever. I get up out of my seat and everyone looks over to see what has happened with the golden trio. I ignore everyone else; they aren't important at the moment. I walk down the Slytherin isle and those whose eyes weren't on me really were now. I stop behind Draco and he looks at me with a knowing glint in his eyes. I don't think he expected me to be this brave. Go against my best friends and show that there is a truce. I am brave though. I am more than willing to do what is expected of me in order to finally get peace again.

"Draco, would you like to accompany me to Professor McGonagall's office?" I ask and he smirks.

"I would be delighted Hermione." He tells me and I help him out of his seat to show more unity. Neither of us says anything as we walk out of the hall. We don't need to. Everyone will be questioning how the Gryffindor princess and the Slytherin prince are managing to be civil over so many years. I can feel every eye on me and I don't feel self conscious. I know that what I might be doing is shocking but it will be rewarding and it feels mightily good.

* * *

**A/N: So I haven't updated this in FOREVER. I have been living under a rock clearly and I have no excuse apart from just this year being bust and no inspiration. I hope you liked this chapter and I will **_**try**_** to get these out sooner but I can't promise anything. **

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	7. I do everything in moderation

Disclaimer: All rights go to JK Rowling as she created this amazing book series that I relate to everyday, despite the annoyance from my friends. The phrases also come from L'amoureuse so I won't take any credit from them as well.

Chapter 7- 'I do everything in moderation- including moderation.' (Number 45) Draco's POV

I watch as Hermione comes into the Hall and I get a small bubble of happiness when she searches for me first and gives me a smile. I know that I am a Slytherin and shouldn't care about this kind of thing but I am glad that Hermione has kept to her word and is allowing us to continue with helping the school out. Although I guess I shouldn't have expected any different considering I know she wouldn't go back on her word especially considering it is to do with helping the school out.

Blaise and Theo are both too busy to realise that I am not paying attention to my food like them but in fact the only thing I am looking at is Hermione who is now sitting with the other two thirds of the 'golden trio'. She is facing towards me while the boys have their back to me and I can't help but feel a little nervous about how this is all going to pan out. I mean, it isn't unknown knowledge that Weasley has a bad temper and he has been known to have a go at Hermione a couple of times. For his benefit I really hope he doesn't because it will be hard to stop myself from hurting him, even if I am trying to promote school unity.

_Why do you care so much Draco? _An inside voice says to me and I stop to think about it. Why do I care? Hermione Granger is just a girl, and up until yesterday we were enemies. Or at least she saw me as an enemy, I had given up on seeing her as one as soon as I realised she was the exact same as me. A wizard.

"He asked you to dance and you accepted?" Weasley exclaims to her and jumps out of his seat. Well if I had any questions about what they were talking about I know knew. She whispers something back at him and he sits back down. Phew, I guess I won't have to step in and at least he is actually listening to her. I stare at the conversation seeing if just be Hermione's facial expressions if I can tell how the conversation is all going. Hermione stops talking and waits for them to say something. Weaslebee leans in closer to her and as he talks her face goes from neutral to upset. Weaslebee storms from his seat and a couple of seconds later Potter follows him; leaving Hermione all alone.

"Well I guess that didn't go well." I comment to myself and Blaise overhears.

"What didn't go well?" He asks through the bacon in his mouth.

"Herm...Granger was talking to Weasley and Potter and he both stormed off." I tell him, trying to show that I don't know much. I know that Hermione had just talked to her best friends about what happened in the early morning and I should do the same but I wanted to explain it all later and when I actually have more information about it all.

"Guess golden trio is breaking up." Theo butts into the conversation and Blaise makes a sound if agreement. I would have added something in as well but Hermione steps out of her seat and she starts making her way to the Slytherin table. As she walks down the aisle more and more eyes turn to look at what she is doing, until every eyes is looking. Most girls would be self conscious or basking in all the attention but she pretends that no one is looking and walks over to me. She has balls, I must admit. I don't think many people would go up to a previous enemy who is known to have been on the opposite side of a war and not care about what anyone else is doing or thinking. She steps what would have been behind me if I hadn't already turned around.

"Draco, would you like to accompany me to Professor McGonagall's office?" She asks with an air of confidence and a smirk comes onto my face. I love doing things that are unexpected. People expect me to be dumb and use daddy's money to get me places but I'm clever. When people find out that I am clever it gives me a buzz because I like proving I'm not a stereotype. Not common knowledge but my family give to charities. Wizard charities of course but never the less we help. Malfoys don't live giving people knowledge about them. We very much like our secrets but we don't mind a couple of secrets escaping as long as it is the right ones. Hermione Granger and I talking politely was a brilliant way of a 'secret' coming out and I was very much ready for everyone to know about what we are planning.

"I would be delighted Hermione." I tell her and she moves her hand in front of me and I use her to help me up from my seat. I know why she did it. She was trying to show a unity that others could have. It is a good plan I must say. The message was that if the Gryffindor princess and the Slytherin prince could get on then why couldn't you? I made the right decision last night talking to her. We both gave each other a chance to show what we were like and we have managed to create a shocking but great thing. Or at least I hope we create it. All I know is that with Hermione being my partner I am going to get a lot of work done to make the school better and I can not wait.

!

Hermione knock on the door and then whispers the password into the headmistress's office. The door opens and we stand on the platform to go up on the eagle and then open the door to where McGonagall was actually sitting. McGonagall looks up and smiles at the pair of us and then does a double take when she realises what she is actually seeing.

"Hermione... Draco... what are you two doing here, together?" She asks cautiously, which she has every right to be because up until our conversation yesterday I never would have expected this either. Hermione looks behind her to look at me and I just nod at her unspoken question.

"We were wondering if you could help us with something." Hermione starts trying not to reveal more.

"Well you have definitely taken my interest so please tell." McGonagall replies putting her feather down and looking at us. "Please take a seat." She says and two chairs suddenly appear. Hermione and I both walk over to the seats and make ourselves comfortable.

"There was a party last night in the Ravenclaw common room and we both went. Draco and I bumped into each other at the drinks table and after a rather uncomfortable start we managed to become on the same page. We left the party and went to a quite place and started talking. Draco made it known to me that he wouldn't like anything better than to have the school united after last year and we both agree that our main concern is Gryffindor and Slytherin. We were wondering if you could help the pair of us out by trying to help us promote house unity." She tells McGonagall and the lady smiles so widely I have never seen her so happy.

"Finally! Finally people have finally taken the initiative to do something about it. I would be delighted to help you and I would have tried sooner but the job has been busier than expected." She tells us both and Hermione and I just grin at each other. I would sure love to have Blaise and Theo on board with the news but I am happier about getting the approval of the head mistress because that means that we can make more headway with the unity than with just my friends.

"However, I do everything in moderation- including moderation and I do not want to see you pushing too hard at the start because the houses are stubborn at the best of times and the house rivalry as gone on for a long time. I love what you guys want to do but make sure that you are careful in how you do it." She warns us and both of us nod.

"I understand Professor; in fact we have already had a little trouble." Hermione admits and McGonagall raises her eyebrow.

"Who on earth with?" She asks with a little distain in her tone.

"Ronald." Hermione answers a little ashamed. As much as I want to smirk at the fact that at this moment in time I am being more mature than Weaslebee I know that Hermione is upset by the news and so I rub her shoulder in comfort. I know that as much as I dislike Weasley and Potter I would hate it if Blaise and Theo both disagreed with my choice and I know I would want Hermione there to comfort me in sorts.

"Why would he not agree with the campaign? He of all people has faced the destruction that the war and divide has made and I would have thought he would be one of the first to be on the side of helping. Not to mention that he is meant to be your friend and at least try to support a cause that you are going to be running." She expresses and I agree with her. I think any logical person would agree with her but sometimes selfish needs come before others.

"I am sure that he does agree Professor. I don't think that it is unknown that Weasley and I dislike each other. As much as I have let the hatred go I don't think Ronald has and so he is acting like a child because he doesn't want Hermione to spend any time with, what I used to be to her, the 'enemy'." I explain to McGonagall politely and nods her head in understanding.

"Now you say it like that I can understand why the boy is acting like such a fool. However, he is old enough to understand that he shouldn't be acting like such a child and needs to get over the enemy patch." She tells us both and I love how she is bitching about the boy to me!

"I'm sure he will come around to the idea soon but for the moment I think the shock of the news got to him a little bit." Hermione defends Ronald and as much as I wish she would just understand how he isn't perfect I understand why she is doing it. As selfish as it is to say I want Hermione all to myself and I don't want her best friends to accept it so she can then spend time with me. Now I know you might all be thinking 'he is in love' but I'm really not, I just realise now how good of a girl she is and I regret taking so long to realise that. I want to spend as much time with her because I want the school to become reunited quickly but I also want to spend time with her just because she is Hermione. At the moment she is the first girl who I can see myself willingly hanging out with her and not just for sexual gains.

The whole situation is ironic. Ironic because the girl I would have sworn is the complete opposite of me has actually become the girl that I understand the most and the one that I want to spend my time with. I might be a little chicken well telling my friends about our situation but I am sure going to tell them soon because Hermione gave me a lot of respect by not caring how heard about it and what her friends thought and I would hate to give her any less. Hell will be damned if she tries to make our friendship work without much work from me. What will be the only difference when I tell my best friends the news is that I will make sure that if they go out of the door on the idea that they aren't coming back.

"I'm sorry to leave you right now but I have to go. I have some news to delivery to my friends and I think I might need time to make sure they accept." I announce to the two ladies and get off from the chair and make my way to the door.

"Good luck." Hermione calls out to me sadly and I look back at her.

"Thanks, I'm sure you, Harry and Ron will figure it out soon and I will meet you at dinner to talk." I tell her before stepping out of the door and heading towards the dungeons where my fellow Slytherin's and best friends will be.


	8. There are things that'll drift away

Disclaimer: All rights go to JK Rowling as she created this amazing book series that I relate to everyday, despite the annoyance from my friends. The phrases also come from L'amoureuse so I won't take any credit from them as well.

Chapter 8- 'There are things that'll drift away- this isn't one of them' (Number 49) Draco's POV

I would love to say that I wasn't nervous. But I was. It isn't unknown that Slytherin's are heartless and as much as Theo and Blaise aren't like most other Slytherins they were still put into the house and I might find the reason why. Gryffindor and Slytherin are alike in a lot of ways; one being the fact that they stick together a lot more than Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. That is probably the news that is scaring me the most. If Harry and Ron could turn their backs on Hermione then what is stopping Blaise and Theo doing the same thing to me.

My inner turmoil leads me all the way down to the Slytherin common room without me making any conscious decision, just my feet automatically taking me there. Blaise and Theo are sitting on a sofa looking down at the newspaper and don't notice me walking in.

"Hey boys, I need to talk to you both privately so could we go up to our room?" I ask and they both look up at me quizzically. There aren't many secrets that we keep from each other. However, that is usually because what we have had to go through in the past is usually the same thing or the fact that we were doing it together. What I am about to tell them now is something that they would have no idea I was even thinking about, let alone doing it. They both follow me up the stairs and I put a silencing charm on the room once we are all in.

"What's wrong Draco?" Theo asks a little worriedly.

"Yeah, you left with Hermione what is up with that?" Blaise adds and I'm happy he does because now I actually have a reason to start talking about it.

"Well that was what I came up to talk about. Last night at the party I'm not sure if you noticed because you were both busy but I bumped into Hermione at the drinks table. It started off on not a very good foot. I was rude to her and she finally retaliated after so long of ignoring me and giving me eye rolls. You know how much I have tried to get a rise out of her since she punched me and this was one of the first times since then that he has actually said stuff back. She didn't say anything rude she just said how there was no point in me treating her the way I did because blood doesn't matter anymore. Other stuff was said but that was the main gist of it. She opened my eyes to what was happening and made me remember that I do want to change myself. I asked her to dance and then after the dance we went somewhere private." I tell them and give them a few seconds to comprehend what I have just told them.

"And she actually danced with you? And then actually went somewhere private with you alone?" Theo asks with doubt. I look at him offended.

"Why wouldn't she?" I ask back with a little harshness in my voice.

"No offence mate, but you haven't exactly been the nicest to her in school. Listen to how you started talking to her; 'I was rude to her and she finally retaliated'. Theo and I are both surprised that she actually allowed you to take her away alone." Blaise explains trying to defuse the tension.

"Although, I guess if anyone could get their enemy to not hate them so much it would be you." Theo comments and I grin at him.

"Anyways, we left and she took me to her favourite place in the whole of Hogwarts and I have never even seen it before. None of the maps have it and it isn't in 'Hogwarts: A History'. It was small but pretty. It was all silent and it almost felt like we were just in our own world." I snap out of my imagination of the place and both boys look at me like I have gone crazy. I let out an awkward cough before carrying on. "Neither of us wanted anyone to find us because neither of us wanted any rumours to spread- which will now be a lost cause after this morning's events- but I felt that if she had a view on outside life then she would realise how stupid talking to me would be.

"We didn't talk a lot. Well at the start we did but near the end it was only simple comments. What we talked about alone will never really be told past my lips because we both told secrets that I neither of us were willing to share and they just burst out of us. You pretty much know my secrets but because our secrets entwine together I don't want to tell you all. All I will say is it got to the part where I finally admitted to wanting to change. I told her how the three of us and Daphne wanted to do something but obviously we felt like we couldn't do something and so just didn't bother. I feel like as much as we could do it on our own we need Hermione's help, especially as she is the brains behind the trio. She says she can get Ginny, Harry, Luna and Neville on her side and will need work on Ron but should be fine. That means that there will be 10 of us leading the way and I must admit it is a pretty powerful 10." I tell them both and they actually look like they are interested. I'm not actually sure why I was so nervous before about telling them. We have all talked about how much we want unity so why would I talking to Hermione make any difference. I guess the only thing that made me nervous was the fact that Weaslebee walked away from her.

"Well as shocking as the news is that the pair of you have made up I couldn't be happier. We needed something to be done and I admit that as much as we talked about it nothing was ever going to get done. Good job Drake." Blaise praises me and I grin.

"Yeah, when are we meeting her?" Theo asks and I can tell he is excited about the prospect of finally doing something after spending so much time hiding how we really feel.

"Well this morning we planned on meeting at the secret place before dinner but I'm not too sure if we are still doing that or if we are just meeting at dinner." I answer.

"Send your protronous and ask." Blaise instructs and I do just that. I get a response two minutes later saying that we would meet at the secret spot.

"Meeting where we decided first so in the next 3 hours we just have to get to Daphne and tell her about the news." I explain to them both and we all grin.

"Well I'm meeting up with her in an hour to have our gossip session so I could tell her by myself and then we meet you outside the Great Hall at half 5?" Theo suggests because every Friday Daphne and him always run off to their own secret location and whisper about boys. Neither of them has ever told us where they talk because they think that Blaise and I are going to spy on who they like (which we would but that isn't the point).

"Sure, fine with me. We could do some Quidditch practice now?" I tell Blaise and we stands up ready to leave.

"Thank you guys, you know for accepting what I have done and at least being happy about Hermione and me meeting. I would hate to think that you would leave me like Weasley did to Hermione." I confess to them and they both look at me with shock. I guess my time with Hermione has made me more willing to just blurt things out.

"Draco, there are things that'll drift away- this isn't one of them. Our friendship has withstood a lot of crap and hell will be damned if you trying to help everyone out will break us apart." Theo tells me staring into my eyes so I know that he means every bit of it.

"I know, just got a little insecure." I tell them with a chuckle and we all share a private smirk,

"Aw, our little Drakey is getting all precious," Blaise mocks and I scowl at him.

"Shut up and let's get going, see you later Theo." I call behind me before taking my broom and walking out of the room with a sense of weight being lifted off of my shoulders.

* * *

We get to the pitch and the Hufflepuff's are outside training.

"Can you be bothered to go back inside?" I ask Blaise.

"No, lets' just stay out here because it's not even cold." He tells me and both of us climb up a tower so we can get a seat.

"So how did you manage to finally get Hermione to listen to you?" Blaise asks when we sit down.

"Mate, I'm not even sure. I honestly have to say that I probably got really lucky where she was at a weak moment and I managed to just do enough to make her listen. With the war ending though it makes people less uptight about what is happening. Hermione realises that as much as we were enemies in school I wasn't an enemy in war and I think that was my only save in grace." I reveal and we both sigh.

"However you did it I'm happy you did. As much as I am happy to continue to just coast along I still want to help change the world and we were never going to do it on our own; it would have been to suspicious and no one would have believed that we actually wanted change." Blaise tells me how he is feeling and I realise why the two of us have always gotten on. We don't talk about emotional things a lot or stuff that is troubling us but when we do both of us have the same feelings and it is comforting to know someone is in the same boat as you. I would never choose Blaise over Theo or vice versa but they are my best friends for two different reasons.

"Well whatever happened to make her talk to me, or whatever happened to make it all happen like this I am kind of happy. For the first time I feel like I have a purpose that I would be proud to achieve." I say to Blaise and he looks at me for a couple of seconds before nodding.

"That shows that you are finally changing." Blaise responds and I realise that he is right. I feel different because I am changing more than I realised.

"And it's all thanks to a fancy dress party." I whisper so softly that Blaise doesn't hear. But I said it out loud and for me that shows that I really do mean it, all I know it right now I could not wait for 6 o'clock where everything was finally going to change.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone. I don't know what I am going to do next but let's hope I get inspiration quickly... Please review, could be my Christmas present **

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	9. When is the last time you looked

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JK Rowling as she created this amazing book series that I relate to everyday, despite the annoyance from my friends. The phrases also come from L'amoureuse so I won't take any credit from them as well.**

* * *

Chapter 9- 'When is the last time you looked in the mirror?'(Number 4) Hermione's POV

I left Professor McGonagall's office a few seconds after Draco leaves and I decide that I shall try to talk to the boys in private. My stomach is in knots more than this morning because I have already seen how they feel and I don't want to go through arguments.

It is fair to say that I am tired; tired of having to deal with arguments and trying to get everyone to see sense. That is maybe the reason why Draco and I get on so well? Draco understands what logic I am using and he seems to run on the same wave lengths as me, just we have never noticed it because we have always been on opposite sides. Or at least it has always looked like we have been on opposite sides; maybe he really was on ours just too scared to break the mould of his family. I have to admit that as tough as I am I don't think I could ever join the opposite side of a war that I know that my parents are fighting on. It would be pretty darn impossible.

I give the fat lady the password before walking in and casting a look around the common room to see if Harry and Ron are there. I nearly miss them hiding in the corner but I catch them and walk over.

"Can I please talk to the pair of you?" I ask like nothing happened this morning.

"No." Ron replies and I make a noise of disgust.

"Oh for goodness sake Ronald; why can't you just let me explain what happened, with you actually listening for once?" I exclaim but trying to keep my voice quiet so we don't attract attention to the argument.

"Because you went behind our backs, Malfoy has been our enemy for 7 years and now in one night you have just magically forgotten that. Hermione, I thought you were meant to be clever but if you want to associate with him then clearly we have all been mistaken." Ron tells me, his whole face going red.

"I will have you known Ronald that I am not as closed minded as you and can accept that people have changed. Draco has changed and he wants everyone to get on like we should do." I resort back and he lets out a grunt of laughter.

"When is that last time you looked in the mirror, Hermione? You are a mudblood and he is a pureblood. He might have 'changed' but blood purities will always be a part of him and you will just be seen as a little worker." Ron cries out and I look at him with pure hurt.

"Mudblood... Mudblood... Mudblood..." I whisper and Ron finally realises what he has just said.

"Hermione, I didn't mean it like that." Ron lets out but I shake my head.

"It doesn't matter, you still said it." I choke out before running out of the room and flying down all of the stairs until I reach fresh air. I stop near the Quidditch pitch before realising that there were a few people around and I did not need anyone looking at me during a weak moment. I am a strong person and am betrayed as one, I don't need people looking at me with a sorry look.

I reach the big tree next to the lake and slide down it before putting my head in my legs and crying. It wasn't the words mudblood that has set me off; it was the fact that someone who is meant to be my best friend used them without much care. He is meant to know how much those words hurt me and yet he used them without so much of a single thought about what I would think about it. Others might give him a second chance because he didn't realise what he was saying but the fact that he didn't even realise that those words would affect me so bad shows that he has stopped thinking about my feelings. I guess the three of us had a strong bond when we were younger because of the war and the need to be so tight but now it doesn't matter and Ron has gone back to treating me like how he did in Year 1. Stupid me forever thinking he would change. And then Harry just sits there not saying anything for looking between the two of us like he doesn't know what side to pick. Frankly he does know that the good side is me but because both of them are 'men' they have to stick together. Who even came up with 'bro before hoes', because whoever it is really needs to come up with conditions.

I hear footsteps coming up behind me and I wipe away the shed tears but I know that no matter what I do they will be able to see that I have been crying.

"Hermione, are you okay?" A voice says behind me and I see that Draco and Blaise are behind me. What is weird is that it is Blaise who just asked.

"I'm fine, just had a little bit of confrontation with someone." I tell him trying not to divulge all of the details. However by Blaise coming up to me and actually talking to me for the first time in ever I know that Draco must have told him what happened last night. Obviously, Draco's conversation went much better than mine did.

"Did Weasley really have another go at you about this morning?" Draco asks.

"Yeah, he still doesn't understand what I am doing being around you. He seems to think that I have somehow fallen for your looks." I tell Draco and let out a snort of looks actually affecting any decision of mine. I have constantly been surrounded by Harry and Ron in mucky clothing, with some sort of blood/goo/or other substance that shouldn't be on clothes, and that has never put me off of them. Ron seems to think that because the war is over I am going to change just like he did. Sometimes I do not even understand how I even had a tiny crush on him in my younger years. Poor, naive little Hermione.

"Without meaning to offend you Hermione, Theo and I were wondering the same thing. However, his looks weren't our end conclusion just luck. Honestly though, I'm just wondering why you did take a chance on listening to Draco when he has been such an arse to you." Blaise asks politely and I realise that the Slytherins who want change are tiptoeing around me carefully with their words. They clearly want change and don't want their words affecting me so much that I refuse to help.

"It is fine Blaise; I have actually wondered the same thing. I have honestly put it down to the war. I know both of you have a part in the war and what I'm saying isn't trying to make you think that I don't understand you were a part of it and didn't go through the same thing but this was what I went through.

"My first year at Hogwarts. A new place, with new people and everyone was just like me; a witch. It is pretty obvious to say that I am a lover of knowledge and fighting for what I believe in and so I somehow manage to get myself involved with Harry and Ron. You have to realise that I had no friends at this part of Hogwarts and the fact that I was a muggle who knew a lot more than most made people very distant with me. Harry and Ron in some kind of way took me under their wing and made me a part of their group. I was in no way going to pass up an opportunity of getting friends and with them saving me from a troll I stuck with them. As much as our roller coaster of years scared me in some way they became my best friends and I would never betray them. By the time I realised how big this all was I had too much knowledge of what was happening to forget about it and too much experience with it. I was very much in it and a lot of people knew my name

"As the years grew on I gained more friends because people started taking chances on me because they saw I was friends with Harry. I overlook the fact that most people who talk to me are trying to use me to get to Harry and Ron. I have long past cared about things like that and so usually just keep to myself so I can get out of this school and head towards some sort of freedom.

"When the war ended last summer I finally got room to breathe without having to check who was around me. I actually got to see around me and I realised that I didn't have to put up with all of these people. This year I have taken myself away from people more than I have done in previous years because the people who I want to talk to I do. The people who use me I can tell that they use me and my intuition it usually the first thing to tell me whether people are using me or not. When we met last night and I finally got you to not be such a burk **(means idiot) **I realised that you were being honest and weren't trying to use me. I decided to give you a chance because Harry and Ron, however annoying they are, gave me a chance when no one else did. I know that if they didn't give me that chance I wouldn't be nearly as confident, down to earth, and other things. Both of them have helped me beyond anything and no matter how annoying they are I will always have them to thank in some way to how I am now. So in all of that I guess I listened to you because I was giving you a chance. All you need is one person to listen to you in order for something to happen.

"I'm not going to say that I am only doing it because I want to give you a chance because I'm not. I want the school to be united and I definitely want to be a part of it but giving you a chance is a way in doing it because if two people who are meant to hate each other in the last 7 years can make up then so can everyone else." I tell them both feeling rather drained after revealing so much in the last 18hours.

"Hermione, I am really grateful that you took a chance on me and if you want me to I can try and help you to get Weasley to understand what has happened. As much as I know that you aren't only helping because you want to give me a chance you are still helping me more than you realise and I want to have the chance to help you as well. Us Slytherins may be dirty most of the time but two things we do have is loyalty and our word and neither of which we break. You want me to help you get Wesley back I shall try my best." Draco says and I look at him with shock.

"So you don't hate him as much as you act?" I ask.

"Oh, I hate the kid because he is an obnoxious bastard but if you want my help to get your friendship back then I will suck up some pride to help it." He answers with a smirk.

"We will all help. I'm sure if he sees the cause working at its best he will realise that Draco has changed in some way and that you were right." Blaise adds.

"Just timing is what I'm worried about. Ron is known for being rather proud and he is going to spend a lot of time ignoring me before talking to me. I will have to say something before he even talks to me." I say to myself out loud but the two of them are obviously listening.

"Then we will do something to make sure he listens. Now, get off the ground it isn't a good look. Make yourself look like you haven't been crying and then we are going to your friends and we will make sure that they understand that we are deadly serious about change and this group is going to kick butt!" Draco instructs and I get myself off of the ground, do a couple of spells to make my eyes less red and face less patchy. Draco does a quick nod before turning around and walking with a purpose. I look over to Blaise for any indication of what we are meant to do.

"In this situation you can't really stop Draco, just best to go along with it." He whispers before walking towards Draco and I trot beside him.

* * *

**A/N: So I had this Chapter done on Wednesday but I wanted to upload it on Sunday because that is what I generally like to do with my stories because it gives me structure. And then I got bored and wanted to upload it now so here it is! **

**Hope you enjoy it and please review because I like reviews, thanks for reading**

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	10. you have the most beautiful eyes

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JK Rowling as she created this amazing book series that I relate to everyday, despite the annoyance from my friends. The phrases also come from L'amoureuse so I won't take any credit from them as well.**

* * *

Chapter 10- 'you have the most beautiful eyes- starry eyes.' (Number 50) Hermione's POV

The trek that Draco is leading us on is giving me time to clear my mind and focus on what is important right now; peace. I am very much ready to talk to my friends and make sure that no more of my friends back out of my plan.

"Okay, so where are we going first?" I ask because I find it weird that they are my friends and yet I'm not the one leading us to where they are meant to be.

"We are going to find Luna and Neville; they are in the garden patch." Draco answers and we all quicken up the pace.

"How do you even know they are there? I don't even know they are there and I'm their friend" I ask finding it really confusing how on earth someone who used to be so rude to them would know where they are.

"They like to go there for some peace and quiet. Last year I was trying to find a good place in the school to do some hiding and I found them there. Don't know how but I started talking to them and they told me how they like to come here for some peace and would do anything for me not to tell. I didn't want anything just accepted they wanted peace and walked away." Blaise explains and it still makes me wonder how they know they are there. However, the first place I would look for me would be my secret hiding spot and so I guess the same thing would apply to them.

I carry on following the pair because I can't really be bothered to be the leader. I don't feel the need to be in control. I can leave the person who is showing where to go in capable hands and it isn't going to affect the world. I mean, I trust Harry with the world and he is a good leader but during the war, trust for saving the world went out of the window and I made sure that I could be as in charge as I could be. That is why I always wanted to know information and what was happening. We get to the door and Blaise knocks on it before entering.

"Hey Luna, Neville... I'm sorry that I came in when promising you that I wouldn't tell people you are here but I have someone who would like to talk to you." Blaise tells them and I step into view, Draco following up on the rear.

"Hermione, what a pleasure to see you; I'm assuming by the three of you here that the rumours are true." Luna tells us dreamily and we all look at each other with confusion.

"The rumours are that Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor princess are hooking up." Neville tells us and we are about to deny it but Neville pulls his hand up and continues. "Neither of us actually believes the rumour. Luna was actually referring to the rumour that she heard which is that the two of you are friends and want equality." He finishes.

"Where did you hear the last one?" I ask because I'm surprised that has actually become a rumour at all, especially with everyone wanting to hook the pair of us up with someone.

"The Highland Sproogals told me about the plan; they will tell you anything if you give them cranberry sauce." She informs us and the rest of us share a look because as much as some of us love her or put up with her I'm not sure how many of these creatures we 'believe' in.

"Well, I guess the rumour that the Highland Sproogals told you is true. Draco and I somehow started talking yesterday and we decided to try and change everything." I share a smile with Draco and look back to the couple. "The only thing is that I need your help with it. Ron isn't being cooperative and I haven't tried anyone else. Who is for it for the Slytherins?" I ask Draco because I haven't actually asked yet.

"Well me obviously, Blaise, Theo and Daphne. 4 isn't a big number but it is a lot considering we are pretty well known in the common room and I think we can get people to follow us if we choose our way carefully. Blaise was saying that Ron is probably scared that your 'group' is changing. He has had years and years with it being the trio, his sister and the two of you. I guess with us being added to the group it us weird because no one would see that coming. We have all been enemies for so long that it will be hard for some of us to get used to it. Blaise, Theo, Daphne and I have had months to figure out we wanted to change and we made our progress in baby steps, it was just we did it in private and so no one saw it. Neville and Luna although we haven't talked to them they have seen that we are changing and so were probably watching us to see our private progress." Draco assumes and Neville nods.

"Neville was always worried that you were tricking us with how normal you guys were being. I kept on telling him he was being silly but he just wouldn't believe it. 2 weeks ago he finally decided to stop worrying." Luna informs us and Neville goes red in the cheeks. Blaise starts laughing and soon Draco joins in with him.

"I can understand why you would be like that. Tricking you once we gained trust is such a Slytherin thing to do. We promise you though, dude, we are on the same side; no more tricking, unless it is a plain simple prank." Blaise promises and both the Slytherin boys put out their hand for Neville to shake. Neville looks at both hands sceptically before a gentle hand on his arm from Luna makes him take both hands roughly and shake them like men do. As weird as it is to say I am almost proud at the progress made. I could never imagine that the one who used to bully a kid so much is now willingly shaking each other's hand. The power of the image gets to me so much that a few tears start falling from my eyes. I try to wipe them away before any of them see the tears but Draco looks back and sees them. Before I even know what happens I am sheltered by Draco's arms and my head is nestled into his neck.

"What's wrong?" He whispers making sure that the other three can't hear us. Being in his arms doesn't make me feel weird, and generally it is quite nice. I'm not panicking about the outside world or what is happening around us. I'm just taking in the warm body that feels like it is protecting me.

"What you just did with Neville; shaking his hand. That isn't me saying 'well done for shaking it' because you shouldn't be thanked for doing it but just respected for realising your mistakes. The shaking of hands overpowered me because I realised that the whole wizarding world is going to change and I'm just wondering what if we had done this sooner. Would we have saved lives? Would we have saved suffering and changed paths?" I sniffle into him, being so close to him that my words to anyone else will be really hard to hear as they are muffled.

"You shouldn't think like that. Everyone knows that you can't live with 'what if' questions. You will never be able to move on from the past and if you never move on then you are never really living. Just know that what we are going to do will never have worked earlier because none of my friends or me was ready to change ourselves. The world wouldn't listen because no one could expect what happened- and no one wanted to believe how much we could change the world. Also we are going to be way more determined because of the fact that we don't want a repeat. The only think I can promise you because I can't speak for anyone else. Just know that I promise to always be by your side when you need someone there. This project will make us closer that most of your friends because we both know we created it. I shall be your better looking Ron." He jokes and I let out a watery laugh.

"Thank you Draco. Not just thanks for saying that but thank you for finally forgetting who you are and changing. At the moment there is no one I would like to change the world with more that you." I tell him honestly because I want him to know that he is actually appreciated.

"Yeah, well I needed to change. I want you to know though, as much as I'm looking out for you because of our project together that isn't why I will protect you. You are saving me from a fate much worse than death and that isn't it. You need more than one person to look out for you and a Slytherin is always a great person to have on your side."

"Especially if he is a Malfoy." I say it with his deep voice and smug attitude.

"Especially if he is a Malfoy." Draco agrees and we both let out a laugh before I silently wipe the tears away and look at the rest of them.

"So what do we do now?" Blaise asks a little bit awkwardly.

"Next person to get on our side is Ginny. Luna, do you know where she will be?" I ask Luna trying to come up with my next plan to keep me busy.

"She is in the Library, last day studying for one of her tests." She tells me.

"Thanks. We are all planning on having a meeting of sorts before heading down to dinner. Just talking and telling everyone the plan. Would you like to meet us at the main steps a little before 6 and I can show you where our secret hide-out is?" I ask the pair of them and they have a private conversation with their eyes before looking at me and nodding.

"The world needs to change and we are willing to be a part of it." Neville says with emotion and places an arm around Luna and kissing her cheek.

"Hermione, can I have a quick word?" Luna asks before we leave. I nod my head and she moves me over to the corner of the room where we have privacy.

"I just wanted to say that as much as you are just getting to know each other the way the two of you look at each other, let's just say there might be a good reason for Ron to get jealous."

"What are you on about Luna?" I ask a little sceptical because she is forever talking about things that don't exist and like Draco Malfoy is going to have feeling for a girl like me- especially after hardly any time together.

"The way that you look at each other. You have the most beautiful eyes- starry eyes- but when the pair of you are together they seem to glisten more. It's cute." She adds on in a dreamily voice.

"Luna, nothing is ever going to happen." I try to tell her sternly but she simply smirks at me and skips off back to the boys. Sneaky little pixie child. And since when did she start smirking. Hanging around with Slytherin's is making everyone smirk all the time!

"You guys ready to leave?" I ask the Slytherin boys and they both nod and get ready to leave the room.

"Thanks for your help and cooperation guys; you really don't know how much it means to me- us. I shall see you in a few hours." The three of us wave goodbye to the pair and walk to our next destination.

"They are a cute couple." Blaise announces and I nod.

"Yeah, I've been rooting for them since I found out one liked the other. It's cute that they don't show people their love for each other because it makes it so much more special. I want their relationship a lot but I want my own at the same time. There is a lot in the relationship that I could never deal with but it is still cute to watch," I give my point of view and end up explaining way more than I need to.

"You do that a lot." Draco announces with a small smile and I give him a quizzical look. "You explain a simple answer in way more detail than is needed." When he sees my frown he explains himself. "I find it really cute. It shows that you are comfortable with yourself and your thoughts. I find your thoughts so interesting because in Slytherin you keep everything quiet and never showing anything what you have in your hand. You show everyone you hand that will listen and it must be nice to be like that." He adds almost wistfully.

"I shall teach you, and you did a pretty good job last night." I encourage and we both just stare at each other a little.

"Yeah but that's with you." He whispers and both our eyes widen at what he just said.

"I guess we should get going to see female Weasley." Blaise laughs loudly at our awkward moment and he ends up making the pair of us laughing as well. Maybe Ron was right when saying that I was falling for Draco's charm. He can't be right though. I'm not a teenage girl that is obsessed with boys look and charm. If I am falling for Draco Malfoy- and that is only an _if _- then it is because he has changed and I like his personality. I guess the looks only help a little.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't written this holiday because I have been ill and just BLEUGH with writing. I'm going to try and update every Sunday but it probably won't happen. I am going to school soon and school is really busy. Just making you all know that as much as I love this story I might not update for a little while. Sorry.**

**I really don't like this chapter but I promised to start doing chapters every Sunday and so I have to carry on doing that. I also would have changed it but I have currently been up the whole night and have been sick more times than I want to count so writing is the last thing I want to do. **

**1/5 of the story done, so 40 chapters to go :) I'm starting to get a little Draco/Hermione going but nothing major. They are my OTP so it deserves me to go slowly and no rushing. Please review, studies prove it makes sickness less noticeable ;)**

**Hope you enjoy and sorry for mistakes. **

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


End file.
